


Mr. and Mr. Smith

by queenannabethwinchester (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ASSASSIN!DEAN, Anal Sex, Assassin!Castiel, Assassins, Complete, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Violence, prompt, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/queenannabethwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel Winchester are married and living normals lives, until they discover that they are hiding the exact same secret. When they are pitted against each other by their warring bosses, they must choose between their jobs and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. and Mr. Smith

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic prompt given to me on tumblr by castielwinchestersassbutt based off of this post:
> 
> http://thespywhospies.tumblr.com/post/39653052510/mr-n-mr-smith

_He didn’t move, his arm raised and the weapon heavy in his hands. Both sets of eyes, blue and green, stared into the other. The sunlight glinted off of the rings on their fingers, catching their eyes for a moment as they were reminded of whom they were standing against. He didn’t back down, tightening his hold on his gun as he nodded once. A single shot rang through the air and a body fell to the ground with a thump._

_It was over._

\----------

Dean Winchester smiled as he walked through the hallway, feeling his phone buzzing in his pocket. He pressed the small button on his hands-free device, balancing coffee in one hand and a thick stack of files in the other.

“Hey gorgeous.” He answered, pushing his door open with a nod at his secretary before he walked into the corner office.

“Hello Dean.” The deep, rough voice said on the other end.

His chest filled with warmth and he felt a little more relaxed as he sighed.

“How is Barcelona?” he questioned.

“It is quite good. The weather is beautiful here.” Castiel answered, sounding relieved to be talking to him as well.

“I wish I was there with you.” Dean said, sitting back in his chair.

There were a few moments of silence before his husband spoke again.

“Well I have good news. I’m getting home earlier than expected. My boss cut the business trip short so I will be home late tonight.”

Dean grinned, sitting up straighter as he saw his office phone blinking.

“That’s great news, I’ll stay up for you and I may even have a surprise waiting for you.” he said, glancing up at his door.

“I like the idea of that.” Cas said happily. “I can’t wait. I’ve been waiting for days to get home and have my hands all over you. My mouth on your co…”

“Cas you’re going to make me way too excited and I have work to do.” Dean interrupted him with a slight flush on his cheeks. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Castiel chuckled and agreed.

“I love you.” Dean said.

“I love you as well.” Cas answered before hanging up.

He reached out and pressed the button, accepting the call from his assistant.

“Ms. Rosso out here to see you.” Jo said professionally despite the fact that he knew she was cursing the presence of his boss in her head.

“Send her in.” he said, standing up and smoothing out his suit jacket.

The door opened and his red-haired, scarlet-lipped boss walked in with tall heels on her feet and a pencil skirt tight on her legs.

“I have a new assignment for you.” Abaddon Rosso said, holding a file in her hands.

Dean smiled at her, reaching out to take the file.

“Of course you do, Abby.”

Her eyes narrowed at her and glinted dangerously.

“I told you not to call me that.” she said through her perfect gritted teeth.

“Have I ever really listened, though?” he fired back, snatching the file out of her hand.

Dean had never been careful of his boss even though he knew that she was one of the most deadly women in the world. It helped that he was one of the most deadly men in the world.

“What is this?” he questioned, squinting at the information.

“That is Crowley. He owns a business in England much like ours but unlike ours, he serves no country or outside organization. He does what he wants when he wants and has employees that help him enforce his every wish.” Abaddon explained, pacing his office as she explained his new assignment. “Our analysts intercepted a message about an employee of his, a man with the same specialty as you. He is one of Crowley’s most trusted inner circle and he could either give us a lot of information or his death could take away a significant chunk of Crowley. Either way, I’m sending you after him. It is up to your judgment as to whether he gets brought back here in chains or a body bag.”

Dean looked up at her with surprise.

“You never give me judgment calls.” He reminded her.

She looked at him with her cold eyes, a hint of something else in them.

“This is a special case. If you deem the information the target has necessary, bring him back right away. Eliminate him if he cannot or will not give us the information we seek.” Abaddon explained.

Dean nodded and closed the file, placing it on his desk.

“When and where am I going?” He questioned.

“You’ll start in London at Crowley’s headquarters. Find an informant, low level but still informed enough. Get all of the information and dispose of them in a clean manner. Remember not to be traced. I want to bring Crowley’s entire operation down and I need my best man by my side when that happens. So do try not to get killed by the very one you’re hunting.”

Dean grinned, lifting his head slightly.

“You don’t have to doubt me, Abby. I’ll get the job done.” He promised her.

She rolled her eyes, turning to walk out of the room.

“Your flight leaves tomorrow at noon.” Abaddon said before slamming his door shut.

\----------

Castiel sighed as he walked through the airport, clicking his phone on and holding it to his ear.

“Hello?” he questioned formally.

“Rosso Corporation picked up a message about you and your trip to Barcelona. They’re after me and I’m not going to take any chances with you. I want you back in London by tomorrow night.”

He sighed heavily, tempted to throw the phone into the wall.

“I’m going home right now, Crowley.” He reminded his boss.

“I don’t care. They’ll be sending out their best agent here to track us down and I won’t allow that to happen. Come or I’ll be sending someone after you.” he said.

“Fine but after that, I’m getting a long rest.” Castiel fired back, wanting nothing than to be at home lying in his bed in his unsuspecting husband’s arms.

“Agreed. Pick yourself up a man in a gay bar if you really need to release any frustration.” Crowley said and he could hear the smirk in his voice.

“I’ve got better taste and connections than that, Crowley. I only accept the highest level in everything, did you really think sex would be any different?” he replied with a slightly annoyed tone.

“Well then use your connections. I want to see your bright smiling face tomorrow night.” His boss said.

“I’m never smiling around you.” Castiel said before hanging up the phone and sliding it into his pocket.

\----------

Dean sighed as he drove through the suburban neighborhood towards his shared house with his unsuspecting husband. After a long day spent searching through everything about and learning nothing about his mysterious employee, he was ready for relaxation. When he opened the garage and saw the other car sitting in there, a slow smile creeped across his face. He climbed out, grabbing his workbag and pulling the strap over his shoulder. His footsteps echoed in the garage and he pressed the close button, glancing around before pressing a button on his keychain to reveal a panel of weapons that slid out from the wall.

He slid the gun out of his pants and pressed it into the empty space before closing the panel once more. As he walked up to the door to the house, he tested the doorknob to find that it was unlocked. Dean slid inside, basking in the warmth of the house as compared to the chill outside. He closed the door quietly and hung his bag up on the hook by the door. He could hear Castiel moving around the kitchen and he longed to have him in his arms.

“Honey, I’m home!” he called, a smirk on his face.

There was a clatter and then quiet footsteps walking towards him. Cas appeared around the corner, his dark hair disheveled and bags under his eyes from sleepless nights on his business trip. But his eyes were bright and he was beaming at him.

“Shut up and get in here.” he said, reaching out towards him.

Dean did as he was told with a content sigh, walking towards him and allowing himself to be enveloped in his arms. Their lips met as Dean slid his hands into Castiel’s hair and the dark-haired man pressed him up against the doorframe.

“Dinner?” Dean breathed as Castiel’s lips moved down to his jaw and throat.

“You should have picked up some on the way home.” Cas said, pulling away and looking at him with lust-darkened eyes. “You’re mine now.”

He grinned, allowing himself to be yanked towards their bedroom. Castiel stripped him as they went, throwing his clothes all over the place until he was down to his boxers and socks once they stumbled into the bedroom. Dean scrambled to take his husband’s clothing off, attacking his bare neck and shoulders as his hands fumbled with his belt. Suddenly he was thrown back onto the bed and he lifted himself onto his elbows, looking up at him with wide eyes and an exhilarated smile on his face.

“Where were we when you interrupted me on the phone?” Cas said, undoing his belt tantalizingly slow.

His eyes fell to the outline of Dean’s throbbing erection through his boxers.

“Oh yes.” He murmured, sliding his pants off before crawling forward and dropping his head to mouth at him through the thin material.

“Oh fuck.” Dean cursed, his head fallen back at the hot breath washing over his cock.

Castiel’s hands slid up his legs slowly, teasing his inner thighs before he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them off. Dean’s body burned with anticipation as his erection twitched against his stomach and his pre-come smeared over his skin.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day.” Castiel said, sliding Dean’s socks off and tossing them over his shoulder.

His hand teased his ankle as his thumb lightly stroked up the underside of his length, applying light pressure to the vein. Dean’s body trembled and he fisted his hands into the blankets underneath him. Cas smiled slightly and bent down once more, his tongue following the same path as his thumb.

“Cas.” Dean groaned, fighting to keep his hips from bucking upwards.

Suddenly he was enveloped in his warm mouth, letting out a cry of shock and pleasure. Castiel hummed around his cock, licking around the head before hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing up and down. Whimpers and moans filled the room as Dean writhed on the bed.

“Please… please Cas.” he pleaded, squeezing his eyes shut and bucking up into his mouth.

Castiel popped off momentarily, reaching up to the bedside table. Dean watched as he pulled out the lubricant, shivering in anticipation as he eagerly spreaded his legs. Castiel smirked down at him, his hand teasing the inside of his thigh.

“So desperate for my cock, aren’t you?” he said in a low voice.

Dean nodded, biting his lower lip. Castiel chuckled and popped open the lid of the bottle, pouring it onto his fingers. One hand moved down and his slick finger circled his entrance. His head moved down once more, swallowing up his length as his finger slowly slid inside of him. Dean groaned loudly, the pleasure filling his mind and causing him to gasp out his husband’s name over and over again. Pretty soon one finger became two and then three. Castiel avoided the spot inside of him, driving him insane. As he approached his orgasm, Castiel suddenly pulled away causing his pleasure to screech to a halt. He fell back onto the bed breathing heavily as Cas pulled his fingers out.

“Why did you… fuck!”

Dean grinded down on him as the head of his cock nudged against his entrance.

“What was that?” Castiel questioned, trailing his lips up his torso.

“Please… inside me… now.” He begged, looking up at him with lust-filled eyes.

Cas grinned at him as his hands traveled down his torso and thighs, hooking under his knees and hitching them up around his waist. Their lips connected and they kissed passionately as he slid inside slowly, filling Dean up at an infuriating pace. Their moans were swallowed by the kiss. Dean nibbled on his lip as he relished in the feeling of being filled. Castiel finally bottomed out and withdrew. Dean’s hands clutched at his shoulders as he pulled out slightly and snapped his hips forward.

“I missed you so fucking much.” Dean whispered, staring up into his blue eyes.

“I know.” Castiel murmured, setting up at pace as he thrusted in and pulled out. “I thought about you every moment that I was gone.”

Dean wrapped his arms around his neck, using his body mass to push himself up and flip them over without Castiel even pulling out of him. The dark-haired man looked up at him with surprise and arousal, laying back onto the bed. Dean put his hands on his chest as he rotated and rocked his hips, letting out sharp breaths and loud moans when the head of his cock brushed his prostate. The bed creaked as they moved together, Castiel thrusting up as Dean rocked back and forth.

“Don’t stop.” Castiel groaned, his hands gripping Dean’s hips tightly to guide his movements.

Dean threw his head back and let out a licentious moan when Cas’ hand wrapped around his swollen cock, pumping it in sync with their movements. Suddenly Castiel sat up and their lips met as he thrusted his hips up into him over and over, hitting the spot inside of him each time. Dean buried his head in his shoulder and his fingers dug into his back as he moved against him, clenching his muscles down and feeling warm shivers at the noises that escaped from Castiel’s mouth. His lower abdomen began to tighten and he knew that he was close.

Castiel sensed it, reaching between them to touch his erection once more, encouraging him to release with quiet whispers in his ear. Dean bit down lightly on his shoulder as white liquid began spilling out onto Castiel’s hand and their stomachs. The clenching of his muscles brought Castiel to the brink and suddenly he came with a shout of Dean’s name, warm liquid filling him as they continued rocking against each other. Finally it was too much and they separated, Castiel sliding out of him.

“Now that…” Dean sighed, collapsing onto the bed. “… was a hell of a welcome.”

Castiel laughed and used some tissues to clean them up. They moved to get under the covers and wrapped their bodies around the other, their faces inches apart.

“I love you.” Castiel said, stroking his cheek.

Dean smiled at him, moving in to press their lips together.

“I love you.” he breathed.

\----------

Dean sighed as he slipped out of bed, moving towards the bathroom.

“Where are you going?” Castiel mumbled, lifting his head to stare at him sleepily.

“Shower. I have a flight in a few hours, business trip.” He said apologetically, turning to face him.

He frowned, not looking too happy about it.

“Why so early?” Cas said, letting his head flop back onto the pillow.

Dean smiled slightly, leaning over to place a kiss to his forehead.

“I’ll make it up to you.” he promised before turning to walk into the bathroom, somewhat slowly because of the soreness in his lower body.

“Don’t forget about the charity event tomorrow night.” Castiel reminded him. “We’re bringing tacos.”

Dean nodded, sighing heavily.

“I’ll try to make it, but…”

“I know, business to do, people to meet, your job to do. Me too. We’ll just skip.” Cas said, sounding slightly frustrated as he turned over and faced away from the bathroom.

He glanced back at him and frowned before walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

\----------

“You’re in London?”

“No I’m at Disney World.” Dean replied dryly, walking along the street.

He could almost hear Abaddon roll her eyes.

“I’m sending you the addresses of all of the buildings that Crowley owns in the city. His base of operations will be at one of the buildings.” She said.

Dean let out a sigh, hanging up his phone and looking down at the screen. Sure enough there was a list of addresses. He turned to the road and held out his hand, flagging down a taxi as he steeled himself for a long day of work. After visiting the first three, he finally found it, standing across the street from the office building that looked similar to Abby’s building in Chicago. He walked in and straight up to the receptionist who was none the wise over who exactly she was working for.

“Hi I’m looking for the IT department.” He said, leaning over to smile at her.

She looked up and her cheeks turned slightly pink.

“Do you have an appointment?” she questioned.

“Nah, I’m visiting a cousin. It’s sort of a surprise. He has no idea that I’m here and I want it to stay that way. Any way you can help me out?” Dean questioned, turning on his charm.

She glanced around before looking up at him.

“I’m not exactly supposed to do that.” her voice was quiet when she spoke.

“C’mon.” he said, smiling at her. “Just between you and me.”

She hesitated before nodding, pulling a visitor’s badge out of her desk and handing it to him.

“Between you and me.” she agreed, smiling at him as he clipped it to the pocket of his suit jacket. “It’s on the sixth floor.”

“You are a wonderful woman.” Dean said, winking at her before turning to walk to the elevators.

\----------

“You’re in London? I thought you were home.” Sam said.

He was sitting on a bench across from the building waiting on his target to come out. He’d immediately tagged one of the IT guys as his low-level employee and was simply waiting.

“Yep. Just a short business trip, hopefully.” He answered, watching the doors.

“I thought you and Cas were coming to the charity dinner.”

Dean sighed and shook his head.

“We’re both working so it’s not going to work out. Tell Jess we’re sorry we can’t be there.” he said.

“It’s all right, Dean. I just wish you were coming. We’ll have dinner next week?” Sam questioned.

Dean perked up when he saw his target coming out of the building chattering on the phone.

“Yeah definitely. Talk to you later, little brother.” he said before hanging up and standing up to follow the employee.

\----------

“Please don’t hurt me.”

Dean sighed, looking up from the keyboard and over at the man who was tied up in the chair mere feet away from him.

“Password.” He said, gesturing to the computer.

Kevin Tran’s eyes widened and he shook his head.

“I can’t tell you that. They’ll kill me.” he said quietly, looking panicked.

Dean gestured to the gun sitting next to his computer.

“What do you think I’ll do if you don’t tell me?”

Kevin looked conflicted, looking down at his feet as he thought about it.

“Is there any way you can just figure it out?” he asked, looking back up at him.

“I don’t know. You tell me, Mr. IT.” Dean shot back, looking less than amused.

He hesitated before swallowing hard and reciting a long and complicated string of numbers and letters. Dean quickly typed it all in, his eyebrows raising. By the time he was done, he pressed enter and looked over at the kid.

“You can’t figure out a more complicated password?” he questioned sarcastically.

Kevin remained quiet and he turned back towards the laptop.

“What are you looking for?” he asked after several moments of Dean searching the computer for anything useful.

“An identity.” Dean said simply.

“Who?” Kevin said.

He clenched his jaw and shook his head.

“Trust me, you are far too young and lower level to know who I’m talking about.” He said.

“Try me. I just want to figure a way out that I get to live so whatever you want to know, I’ll tell you.”

Dean frowned before glancing over at him.

“You’re ready to throw your bosses under the bus.” He acknowledged.

“I just want to live.” Kevin shrugged.

He turned to face him.

“It’ll be a real secretive guy and you won’t know his name. He’ll have an office but he’ll hardly ever be there. Crowley will be the only one who ever really talks to him and they will always take meetings in one of their offices. He won’t come in the front, but rather through a back door.”

Kevin’s eyes immediately widened.

“You mean the Angel?” he questioned.

Dean raised his eyebrows.

“Angel?” he questioned.

“It’s not his name but it’s his codename. We see it flash across our screens every once in a while but we’re always supposed to ignore it. He’s the biggest secret ever and we sometimes get a glimpse of him in the building. No one even looks him in the eye. He’s terrifying.” Kevin answered.

Dean turned back to the computer, searching through the company database connected to Kevin’s computer for the codename. There was only one match for the name. Dean knew that his name was probably kept out of it on a regular basis.

“Crow meeting with Angel at RT at nine.” He read aloud, confused at the wording.

“That’s Crowley meeting with him at the Rose Tavern.” Kevin said.

Dean glanced at him.

“We have a lot of spare time and the higher ups aren’t exactly sneaky with their codes. We’re not trying to sabotage them or anything. We just think it’s funny.” He said nervously.

Dean nodded and turned back to the computer, logging off before standing up and adjusting the leather gloves on his hands. He picked up his gun and looked at Kevin. The employee suddenly looked pale, staring at the gun with wide eyes.

“Please, my mom is coming soon. I don’t want her to find my dead body.” He pleaded.

Dean stared at him for a moment before storing his gun in his pants.

“Warn anyone about me, I’ll come back and kill you and your mother.” He said, walking around him.

“You mind untying me?” Kevin asked.

Dean simply pressed a knife into one of his tied up hands and positioned it over the rope.

“You figure it out.” he said before walking to the door and exiting the apartment.

\----------

“You do know that I hate meeting in here.” Castiel said, sitting across from his boss.

Crowley was sipping on a glass of their most expensive whiskey, looking unbothered by his foul mood.

“I don’t recall asking for your opinion.” He replied without batting a lash, his eyes trained on the match on the television.

He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for his boss to speak.

“Why are we here? Why could we not speak at the office?” he questioned.

“Because Rosso’s employee is most likely tracking us at this very time. I want to get a peek at him so that I know who we are facing. He has less of a chance of hiding here than he does in my building. I know this crowd and I will know if there is a strange face in it.” Crowley answered, his eyes flickering to him. “Keep an eye out for any Americans.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m American.” He shot back.

The other man smirked, looking amused.

“Now we both know that’s not exactly true.”

Castiel quieted, glancing around with an emotionless mask.

\----------

“Where are you now?” Abaddon questioned.

“You will be happy… or whatever your emotional equivalent of happy is… to know that I’m zeroing in on Crowley and his mysterious employee at this moment. I got a hold of one piece of information about the guy and that is that he’s meeting the big boss in a tavern right now.” Dean replied, adjusting his suit jacket as he strode towards the building.

“Good. If you cannot make a clean getaway at the same time, do not do anything. As long as you see his face, that is enough for the night. As long as they do not see you, they will be none the wiser and you can pick up the hunt in the morning.” She said.

“I know how to work jobs, Abby. You act like I’ve never done this before.” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

“I just wanted to remind you of the protocols. It’s not as though you are known for sticking to the rules.” She reminded him.

Dean smirked, reaching the door to the tavern.

“That’s why you keep me around. I get the job done.” He said.

“Make sure you get this one done, at all costs.” Abaddon said.

“Yes sir.” Dean said before hanging up and sliding his phone into his pocket.

He reached out and opened the door, slipping into surveillance mode as he slid into the crowd.

\----------

“So you’ve got me here as bait to see if our mysterious man shows up?” Castiel asked.

“Indeed.” Crowley nodded.

“That is risky considering we’ve already established he may well be trying to kill us both.” he reminded his boss.

“No risk, no reward, Angel. Do you want a drink?” Crowley questioned.

“I am fine without, thank you.” Castiel replied.

“I am not as fine.” he said, his eyes sweeping over the crowd as he lifted his hand and signaled the waitress for another drink. “Another whiskey darling?”

Just as she moved towards them, Castiel caught sight of movement behind her. His eyes were automatically drawn to the figure and his blood ran cold.

\----------

Dean’s eyes were scanning the crowd every few steps. His mind was on high alert and he was hyper aware of the gun in his holster even though he knew that using it in here would be a horrible idea. It was natural for him to pay attention to it at all moments. He was nothing if not paranoid. When he heard a voice nearby, his attention was immediately drawn to it.

“Another whiskey darling?”

His eyes immediately sought out the source. When the woman in front of him moved to walk to a table that was close by, he peered past her to see a shorter man sitting there waiting for her to approach. He smiled at her as he ordered a drink. Dean’s eyes flickered over him before moving to his companion. An icy chill ran down his back as he found himself looking in the all too familiar blue eyes of his husband.

“You sure you don’t want a drink, Angel?” the man with the accent questioned, looking straight at Castiel.

He tore his eyes away from Dean, covering up his shock as he focused on the man and shook his head slowly.

“I prefer to remain sober when I’m doing my job.”

The sound of his deep, gravelly voice cemented the reality of the situation in Dean’s mind. Suddenly he snapped into his instinctual actions, sliding back into the crowd and melding with them as he quickly made a beeline for the door. He had to get out of there. Suddenly his chest felt constricted and the place was too small, making him feel claustrophobic. When Dean stumbled out into the cool London air, he took deep breaths and tried to calm his shaking hands, hurrying down the street to get as far away from the tavern as he could.

\----------

“Are you all right, Castiel?” Crowley questioned as his eyes flickered over the crowd to see if he could catch another glimpse. “You look as though you’ve seen a ghost.”

He looked at his boss, keeping his eyes from narrowing into slits. He wondered how much the other man knew, if he knew all along that the person that was being sent was his husband. Had he been discovered and this was his punishment?

“I just thought I saw someone I knew. I was wrong, luckily.” Castiel answered, keeping his voice level despite his pounding heart.

Crowley nodded, looking around before going back to his whiskey.

“Very luckily.” He agreed.

Castiel slowly inhaled a deep breath, his hands itching to reach for the phone in his pocket that suddenly felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. He didn’t know much of what was going on but he knew that it was no coincidence that his husband was in that tavern at that time when he was supposed to be in India on a business trip. Then again, Castiel was supposed to be in Chicago so he supposed they both had explaining to do.

\----------

Dean trembled and clutched the porcelain toilet as he emptied the contents of his stomach. When he finally recovered, he lifted himself on shaky legs and stumbled to his bed, pulling out his phone. He dialed up the number and listened as it rang.

“This is tech.” the familiar voice answered.

“Ash.” Dean croaked, wincing at the sound of his own voice. “I need you to look something up for me.”

“Dean? Are you all right? You sound terrible.”

He ignored the question, not wanting to answer it.

“Someone in Crowley’s organization, codename Angel. I need everything on him, as much as you can find. His name is Castiel, I think.” Dean said, unsure of everything at that moment.

“Crowley, Angel, Castiel. Got it.” Ash answered, obviously writing the names down. “You need me to send what I find to you?”

“That’s not necessary.” Dean answered, looking at his packed bags sitting by the hotel room door. “I’m heading back to Chicago right now.”

\----------

Castiel kept himself from running, walking calmly through the halls towards the tech department. When he reached it, he walked right in without hesitation.

“Balthazar. I need you to look something up for me. Get access to all of the cameras around the tavern for two hours ago.” he said, sitting next to the other man who was at his computer.

“Ah, did you catch a glimpse of Crowley’s mysterious enemy?” the blonde man questioned, typing in the information.

Castiel hesitated, looking over at him.

“I would prefer that this conversation stay between us, if possible.” He said in quiet voice, glancing around.

Balthazar looked at him with surprise.

“Of course.” He answered. “What or who am I looking for?”

“I’ll tell you when I see it.” Castiel said, watching as the video monitors played through.

After several minutes, he finally caught sight of the familiar face.

“There.” he said, pointing.

Balthazar froze the screen and cut out a square of his face, zooming in on the pixilated image.

“Run him through, I want everything on him.” he said, watching as the other man did exactly as he said.

The computer began running through the company’s database as well as the Internet. Several minutes passed and eh could tell that Balthazar was dying to ask him about what was going on. Finally the search stopped and showed the matches.

“I have a few things.” he announced, glancing through them. “American, Chicago, younger brother…”

Castiel listened as he listed off the things that he already knew.

“Oh, look at that.” Balthazar said, squinting at the screen.

“What?” he demanded.

“The guy lives in the same neighborhood as you. What are the odds of that, huh?”

He didn’t answered, chewing on his lower lip as Balthazar turned back to the screen.

“His picture came up in the few of Rosso’s files that we have hacked into.” He said, reading off.

“Open those.” Castiel instructed.

The other man hesitated before doing as he said, opening the files and typing in his password. They pulled up and Balthazar began reading off the information.

“He’s a high level employee that deals in international relations. Isn’t that the title of your job, Cassie?” Balthazar questioned, glancing over at him with a raised eyebrow.

Castiel didn’t answer, squinting at him until he turned back and looked at more information.

“Bloody hell, Cas. What have you gotten yourself into?” the blonde man asked. “This guy is bad news. He has a bit of information from his childhood. His father was in the Vietnam war and he joined black ops when he was out. He raised him like a soldier and he’s been nothing else since. Rosso hired him ten years ago and he’s been working for them ever since. His code name is Hunter and he’s freaking ruthless.” Balthazar read off.

Castiel sat back, absorbing the information. He’d heard Dean speak of his father on a few occasions. He’d always dismissed him as an obsessed bastard and Cas was suddenly understanding what he meant.

“Send all of the information to me.” he said, standing up.

Balthazar glanced up at him, hesitated as he saw a last piece of information.

“Cas.” He said warily.

The dark-haired man stiffened, his jaw clenching.

“Why does he live in the same neighborhood as you?”

Castiel took a deep breath.

“Give me six hours before you to go Crowley with this.” he said, knowing that it would happen regardless of the fact that they were friends.

Balthazar had to report that this happened or his own life would be in danger for assisting Castiel to disobey orders.

“Where are you going?” Balthazar questioned.

“Home.” he answered before turning to walk off.

\----------

“Dean?” Sam questioned, stepping aside for him to enter the house. “Why are you here? I thought you were in London.”

“Remember that thing we never talk about?” Dean questioned, turning to face him.

Sam nodded, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“You mean what the hell it is you do? That it has something to do with how Dad raised us and how I got away from it but you never did? Yeah, I know.” He agreed.

Dean sighed and rubbed his forehead, turning to pace across Sam’s living room.

“What’s going on?”

They both looked to see Jess standing in the doorway in a nightgown with her hair falling around her shoulders in light curls. Her hand laid over her slightly swollen stomach, her ring sparkling in the dim light of the room. Dean froze when he saw her, taking her in.

“Nothing, Jess. Dean just needs to talk about something.” Sam said, walking forward to kiss her forehead. “Go back to bed. I’ll be there soon.”

She looked at Dean with concern.

“Let me know if I can help.” Jess said before squeezing Sam’s hand and walking back towards their bedroom.

“How far along?” Dean asked hoarsely once she was gone.

Sam turned to face him, looking worried and proud at the same time.

“Five months.”

He shook his head, moving towards the door.

“I shouldn’t be here. I shouldn’t be putting you two in danger.” Dean said, reaching for the doorknob.

“Hey, hey! Wait!” Sam called, catching him and closing the door before he could leave. “What the hell’s going on, Dean?”

He looked at his brother with hesitation.

“I’m pretty sure my husband is about to try to kill me.” he admitted begrudgingly.

Sam’s eyes widened and he looked panicked before his training set in. Despite the fact that he spent years trying to shove it down and be the normal lawyer with a normal life, sometimes his father’s ways still stuck out in his mind.

“What is your plan?” he questioned, sounding serious.

“Well I could suggest divorce first but I’m not sure how we would split up the furniture.” Dean said.

Sam shook his head, pulling him back towards the living room.

“This is serious, Dean. Tell me everything, now.”

\----------

Castiel watched the house, his eyes flickering over the windows as lights flicked on and off. He knew what each room was, not because of any extensive research, but because he’d been in the house many times with his husband. He took a deep breath, wondering about labeling Dean as that anymore. There was no doubt that their relationship had certainly changed. His eyes flickered to the glove box where a pistol was hidden. Then to the seat behind him where a gun with a silencer was stowed. In the back there was a sniper’s rifle. Would he actually dare to use any of these on Dean or his brother and sister-in-law?

He saw movement and his eyes lifted to watch Dean walk out of the house, his hands shoved in his pockets and his head ducked. When his eyes lifted, they automatically swept the street around him in a familiar move to Castiel. He was sweeping the area for threats and his eyes fell directly on his car. He knew that he recognized it, how could he not? Castiel wasn’t smart enough at the time to get a rental that Dean wouldn’t recognize. Or maybe he wanted to be recognized. He wasn’t sure which was the truth.

Dean froze immediately, his hand slipping inside his jacket as he stared straight at Castiel. His head was tilted to the side and there was an obvious question in his cold gaze. Was there any reason that he had to draw his weapon? Was Castiel a threat to his family? He considered the answers to both questions. Was he going to use Sam and Jess as leverage against Dean? Suddenly flashes of the dinners and double dates and holidays he’d spent with Dean’s family who’d so easily accepted him despite the fact that he had no family to introduce them to. He couldn’t have hurt them even if he wanted to. That’s when he knew that he was in a lot of trouble here.

Castiel started his car, turning his face away from Dean and staring straight forward as he sped away. He kept himself from looking in the rearview mirror at the other man getting into his Impala. He knew there was a good chance of Dean following but it didn’t matter. Castiel was going somewhere they would both know.

\----------

_Castiel’s eyes scanned the crowd. He didn’t know anyone at the bar. The sea of faces was unfamiliar and suddenly he was feeling self-conscious. His instincts kicked in and he began scanning everyone for any sign of a threat. He sighed deeply and reached down, swallowing the rest of his whiskey in one gulp. It was hard to turn off his training even for a night of enjoyment. He knew that he would not be relaxing and he was very close to giving up. When he heard rambunctious laughter, his eyes flashed to a group of people gathered around a table._

_“To Sammy and Jessica!” one man that Castiel couldn’t see announced happily, raising his tequila shot. “May you two have many years of happiness, good sex, and fucking gorgeous children!”_

_“To Sam and Jess!” the others chorused, grinning at a flushing couple._

_Castiel watched as they knocked back the shots and all laughed, conversation flowing easily as they turned to one another._

_“Who’s up for more?” the same man questioned._

_Everyone cheered and Castiel’s eyes widened when he saw a gorgeous man slip away from the table with a grin on his face. He moved towards the bar, heading straight for Castiel. Even from where he was and in the dim light of the bar he could see his sparkling green eyes. The man stood right next to where he was half-leaning on a stool, leaning over the bar to talk to the bartender._

_“Another round of tequila shots for my friends and I.” he said, his voice slightly hoarse from his loud cheering._

_“You celebrating?” the bartender questioned, smiling at him as he filled up the shot glasses._

_“My little brother just got engaged.” He nodded, looking thrilled._

_“Well congrats to him. This round is on us.” The bartender said, sliding the tray to him._

_The man grinned at him._

_“Thanks, man.” he nodded at him, turning to walk back to the table._

_Suddenly his eyes fell on Castiel and he stopped short. He tried not to look back at him but after a few moments, his eyes finally flickered over to meet his._

_“I’ve never seen you here.” The man said, his brow furrowing._

_“Do you know everyone who comes here?” Castiel found himself replying with a confused tilt of his head._

_“I’m in here every night. I know the owners and I know the customers. So… yeah.” He shrugged. “So who are you?”_

_Castiel swallowed hard, glancing around._

_“I’m no one.” He answered._

_The man smirked, setting the tequila shots down once more._

_“Now I don’t believe that. Everyone is someone and you’ve just given me a challenge. I am going to stand right here, missing my brother’s celebration, until you tell me who you are.”_

_Castiel stared at him, even more confused._

_“Why do you care?” he asked._

_The man grinned at him, the sight making Castiel’s stomach flutter and his lips tug up to mimic the motion._

_“I don’t like seeing people alone.” He said simply._

_Castiel put his hands in his pockets, taking a deep breath._

_“You should get back to your brother’s celebration. I am no one of import and I am leaving.” He said, putting money on the bar before moving to slip past him._

_“My name is Dean!” The man called, stopping him in his tracks._

_Castiel turned back to him with a frown, wondering why he was talking to him and introducing himself._

_“Here’s the deal, if you really want to be left alone I’ll let that happen. But if you want to let me solve that challenge, I’ll be here tomorrow night. If you’re here, we can talk.” Dean said, grinning at him as he walked backwards to the table. “It’s all up to you.”_

_Castiel watched him go with wide eyes, his heart pounding in his chest as the extremely attractive man winked at him before turning back to deliver the tequila shots much to the group’s vocalized happiness. He turned away, wondering why the man was so interested in him and why his interest affected him so much. He was also wondering if he would find himself in the same bar the next night._

_\----------_

“I haven’t seen you here in a while, brother.” the bartender said, sliding a glass of alcohol towards him.

“I’ve been rather busy.” Castiel admitted, picking it up and taking a sip of it.

It was significantly less busy in there than it had been his first night in the place, only a few stragglers at the bar and people scattered throughout the tables talking in low voices.

“I’ll take one of those, Benny.”

A chill ran down his spine and he forced himself to stay still as Dean slid onto a stool. They were separated by a stool. Castiel glanced over to see Dean leaning forward on the bar with his elbows on the surface.

“How is Sam?” he questioned.

Dean turned his head slowly and there were no emotions on his face. Castiel had never seen this mask on his husband though he’d seen it plenty of times in the mirror.

“You really think I’m going to tell you?” he replied, his eyebrow raising slightly.

Castiel squinted at him.

“You’ve told me plenty of times in the past ten years.” He shot back.

Dean scoffed and shook his head, picking up the drink. Benny glanced between them, knowing full well that something was wrong by the distance between them. He knew better than to question it, simply drifting off to leave them with privacy.

“Yeah I wouldn’t count on hearing any of that again.” Dean said, sounding bitter as he lifted the glass to his mouth.

Castiel nodded and looked down at his own glass.

“What do we do here?” he asked.

Dean remained silent before letting out a humorless chuckle. He looked up at him with a frown.

“Something funny?”

“No, nothing it’s just…” He let out another laugh. “It’s not like I’ve dealt with the whole, my husband’s an assassin, thing before. I’m not sure what the formula is.”

Castiel clenched his jaw and swallowed, turning on his stool to face him.

“We don’t have to do anything.” He offered.

Dean lifted his head and turned to stare at him.

“And what about that whole, our bosses have ordered us to kill each other. I mean, mine’s ordered for me to kill you. I’m only assuming that you’re the same.”

Castiel’s silence was all he needed to hear.

“Yeah that’s not exactly the material you carry to marriage counseling. Call me crazy but that might just scare off a therapist.” Dean said.

“I do not see you throwing out any ideas. Do you want to pull out our guns and count to three? What path would you like to take here?” Castiel demanded, anger in his voice.

“Hey don’t get pissed with me. I’m really not at fault here.” Dean said defensively.

“You’re not…” Castiel scoffed, shaking his head as he slammed his glass down on the bar. “Bullshit, Dean Winchester.”

He stood up and turned to walk out of the bar, not sure of where he was going. As he walked outside, he was suddenly yanked backwards and around the corner into an alley. His gun was out of his pants and pointed at Dean’s face, who’d seen the action and similarly drawn his weapon from the holster around his torso. They stared each other down coldly, their weapons raised and their bodies tensed up.

“Well this is healthy.” Dean commented as they circled each other, their eyes scanning the other for any weaknesses.

“You never told me who you were. You came up to me at that bar knowing full well what you did and you chose to start talking to me and you chose to start a relationship with me.” Castiel snapped.

“I’m not the one who showed up at the damn bar the next night. I was always there. You showed up and you basically kick started the relationship.” Dean fired back. “And you were a damn assassin too. You never brought that up at Sunday dinner.”

Castiel stopped, taking a deep breath and blinking several times.

“This is ridiculous. I will lower my weapon if you lower yours.” He offered.

Dean stared at him for a moment before jerking his head in a nodding motion. Their hands dropped and their guns were held at their sides as they remained ten feet apart.

“This is most likely what our bosses wanted, you realize that.” Dean said, looking at him.

“What do you mean?” Castiel questioned.

He scoffed and shook his head, shoving his gun into his holster.

“You really think we managed to keep them in the dark for ten years? No matter how careful you are, those bastards always seem to catch onto every little thing. I guess it was only a matter of time.”

Castiel considered his words carefully.

“You think they set us up to kill each other?”

Dean shrugged, looking more like himself for a moment.

“I think they took advantage of a very messy situation.” He said simply, turning away to walk out of the alley.

“Is that what our marriage is now? A very messy situation?” Castiel questioned, stopping him in his tracks. “Because I seem to remember that two days ago we were making love in our bed.”

Dean turned around slowly, devastation and sadness passing through his eyes before they were covered up with his mask.

“Everything’s changed, Cas.” He said before turning to walk away once more.

This time, two hulking figures holding silenced guns were blocking his way. Dean’s eyes flickered between them.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” he said, rolling his eyes. “You boys with Abby?”

“No.” Castiel said, recognizing them from their personnel files. “They’re with Crowley.”

He walked forward to stand next to Dean, looking up at them.

“You wanna take bets on which of us they’re here to kill?” Dean questioned, smirking over at him.

Castiel glared back and his smile faded.

“All right, fine. We’ll settle with both of us.” He said before his fist flew out and caught one of them on the cheek.

The fight began after that, the two of them tussling with the larger men. Dean was thrown against the brick wall of the alley as Castiel’s arms were locked behind his back. His head snapped backwards to catch the man in the face and he grunted, staggering to the side. He took the chance to pull his gun but as soon as he turned, it was knocked from his hand. Dean tackled his guy to the ground and they rolled around, both throwing punches as quickly as they could. Castiel punched his guy and kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind from him. He took the chance and pulled the knife out of his boot, ducking a punch and sliding behind him to wrap his hand around his throat.

Before he even had time to process, his hand was dragging the blade across the other man’s throat. He gargled and fell to his knees, his hands trying to stop the overwhelming bleeding. The other guy heard the noise and stopped choking Dean against the wall where he was turning slightly blue. His eyes widened eyes went from his partner to Castiel who was holding a bloodsoaked knife. He let go of Dean and took off towards the street. Castiel flipped the knife over in his hand, concentrating on his back as he threw it. The blade sailed through the air and connected with the man’s back with a thump. He pitched forward, falling onto his face.

Dean coughed, watching with wide eyes as Castiel walked to remove the blade from their would-be-killer. He wiped it off on his clothing and returned it to his boot before turning back to Dean and holding his hand out to help him up. They faced each other for a moment, all emotionless masks gone and only raw emotion left. Castiel stared deep into the green eyes that he fell in love with so long ago.

“I know we have our differences and a lot of things to figure out but right now we are being hunted and the only way we’re going to escape this is by working together.” He said in a low voice.

Dean narrowed his eyes at him, yanking his hand away.

“Fuck you, Castiel Krushnic.”

His eyes widened at the sound of his original name that he’d gotten rid of along with his Russian accent a long time ago. Dean nodded, a scowl on his face.

“I’m a big boy and I’ve been doing this a while. I can figure out how to save my own ass. I don’t need you looking after me.” he snapped, turning to walk out of the alleyway.

“Dean.” Castiel called, stopping him. “You know that this means… you know what we have to do if you walk out of this alley.”

Dean turned back to him and nodded.

“Twelve hours.” He said, picking up his gun and shoving it back into his holster. “That’s all the rest time we get.”

Castiel sighed as he walked out, forcing his emotions down as he tried to remain calm and detached. His entire body was shaking as he walked out of the alleyway towards his car and he wondered how Dean remained so unemotional in this when he could barely contain himself.

\----------

Dean scrubbed at his eyes furiously, willing the burning to go away and for the lump in his throat to disappear. He allowed the hot water of the hotel shower to wash over him, mingling with the salty drops that dripped down his cheeks. He finally collapsed in on himself, kneeling in the shower and bending over with his arms around his torso. It was easier to remain cold and detached when others were around but now… he was alone and there was no one to fool. There was no one to lie to, as he’d never been able to lie to himself. He couldn’t handle this. His heart was breaking and it infuriated him.

When he finally managed to pull himself out of the shower and into the motel room bathroom, he looked in the mirror at his red puffy eyes with a scowl. After splashing cold water on his face, he dressed in boxers and a t-shirt, walking out into the room with the lone bed. He collapsed onto it, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes. When he closed his eyes, all he could think of was the last time that he was in bed with Castiel and how content he felt. The burning returned and he refused to allow it to take over again, swallowing his emotions and forcing his mind to relax as he felt into an uneasy sleep.

\----------

Castiel stared out at the weapons laid before him on the bed. He reached out and picked up the GPS tracking device, focusing on the little dot that told him exactly where Dean was. The other man obviously intended on being able to be found. He was outside of Chicago in a remote town fifty miles away. Just as the sun began to rise over the horizon, he knew that it was time. He had to go face his husband and they would have to deal with this. One of them was most likely going to die and Castiel wasn’t sure whether he wanted to be the one who survived. There was no life outside of Dean for the past ten years, even with his job. He should have seen the eventual crash and burn coming but he’d been naïve enough to hope that it would never happen.

This was his reward for that hope.

\----------

Dean sat on the hood of his Impala waiting. He knew that Castiel could track him there and he’d chosen an isolated field for a reason. Remaining away from any attention was best for the both of them. He didn’t want a public confrontation and he knew that Castiel would feel the same. When he saw the car pulling into the field, kicking up dust behind it, he froze. This was not Castiel pulling up to him. The guns were in his hands within moments. When it stopped, two men climbed out and he stared at them as he stood up.

“We are here to assist you with the situation.” One of them said gruffly.

Dean glared at them.

“She sent you? What, do I need babysitters now?” he demanded.

“The boss was unsure of whether you’d be able to follow through with your mission, considering your personal attachment to the target.” The other said.

Dean gave them both a burning look.

“Stay the fuck out of my way. I’ll kill you both if you interfere.” He threatened, noticing the other car pulling in.

To his credit, Castiel didn’t drive away when he noticed that they weren’t alone. He continued driving and climbed out once he pulled to a stop.

“I thought this would be a more personal affair.” He said, his eyes flickering between the two man standing behind Dean.

“So did I. My boss had different plans.” Dean shrugged.

Castiel stopped six feet away from them and reached back, drawing a gun from his hip holster.

“How are we doing this?” he questioned.

“I don’t know, that whole count to three thing seemed like a good plan to me. Maybe we can just get these two guys to do it.” Dean shrugged, trying to keep his tone light.

Castiel didn’t look amused, his eyes flickering between them. Suddenly his gun raised and he fired, sending a shot between the guy’s eyes. He crumpled to the ground as the other flunkie pulled out his gun and pointed it straight at Castiel with a furious look.

“Hey! What did I say?” Dean demanded.

“He shot him.” the man growled, glaring at Castiel.

He stepped between them.

“I said to stay out of my way and I meant it.” Dean snapped, shoving his arm down. “You shoot him and I shoot you, you hear me?”

The man glared at Castiel for a moment before stepping backwards. Dean turned back to the dark-haired man and took a deep breath, stowing one of his guns so that he was only holding one.

“That was a good shot.” He acknowledged.

Castiel didn’t reply and as if they’d read each other’s minds, their guns raised at the same time, pointing at the other. Both men were shaking slightly but they managed to cover it up, holding the weapons with two hands.

“On the count of three?” Dean questioned.

“How do I know you won’t fire on two?” Castiel replied as they circled each other.

Dean shrugged, unable to come up with a valid answer when he had a gun trained on his husband’s face.

“I’ve played board game with you. You always cheat.”

He faltered, shaking his head as he tried to shove down the emotions that the words brought up in him.

“So just say now, then?” he questioned.

Castiel stared him for a moment, coming to a stop with Abaddon’s henchman standing just over his left shoulder.

“We could just stop, not kill each other, and walk off this field alive.” The blue-eyed man suggested.

Dean squinted at him.

“Do you really think that’s an option now?” he questioned.

“I think it is if we make it an option. We can do this, Dean. We can fight this. They don’t control us, not completely. We can disobey them.” Castiel said, letting his emotions show in his eyes as he tried to convince him.

Dean stared at him for a moment when the man behind Castiel suddenly moved, pressing a gun to his head.

“Either you kill him or I do. I don’t care if you kill me after. I was sent here with orders to ensure that this man was killed and that is what is going to happen.” He growled.

Dean clenched his hand down on his gun and took a deep breath, his eyes flickering between them. Castiel slowly lowered his gun, dropping it to the ground.

“It’s your choice, Dean.” He said in a quiet voice, staring straight at him. “You can choose your path. They don’t choose it for you. I am willing to fight against this by your side if you are willing to do the same.”

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, shaking his head before tightening his hold on the gun. He didn’t move, his arm raised and the weapon heavy in his hands. Both sets of eyes, blue and green, stared into the other. The sunlight glinted off of the rings on their fingers, catching their eyes for a moment as they were reminded of whom they were standing against. He didn’t back down, tightening his hold on his gun as he nodded once. A single shot rang through the air and a body fell to the ground with a thump.

It was over.

\----------

The piercing sound of a ring went through the air. A hand with scarlet red fingernails picked up the phone, holding it to her ear with a smile.

“I hoped to hear from you.” Abaddon said, leaning back in her chair.

Dean looked down at the body at his feet, steadying his voice as he stowed his gun in his holster.

“I just wanted to let you know that it’s done.” He said, keeping all emotion out of his voice.

“Just like I knew it would be. You are an excellent employee and I hope to work with you for many more years.” The woman said, grinning.

Dean glanced up, looking at the man standing a few feet away from him. There was a few moments of silence before he spoke again.

“You misunderstood me, Abby.” He said in an even voice. “I mean our business together, my employment with your company, it’s done.”

He heard a sharp intake of breath.

“What are you saying to me, Dean?” she demanded.

He lifted his chin a bit.

“I’ve taken the liberty of removing two bumbling idiots from your line-up of henchmen.” He said, nudging the second flunkie’s body with his foot. “I’m sure you won’t miss them.”

He could almost hear the fury building in her.

“You are making a mistake.” Abaddon said, the threat clear in her voice.

“No, Abby. You made a mistake. You should have never pit me against him. You had to have known that it wouldn’t work out.” Dean said, staring into the blue eyes that were watching him closely. “We’re going to come after you. Before you go thinking you’re special, don’t worry. Crowley’ll get his too. We’re going to shut you down and then we’re going to kill you.”

There was a moment of silence as he let the information sink in with her.

“You don’t create the perfect killers and then turn on them, Abby. No one can get away with that, not even you. I’ll see you soon.” Dean promised before hanging up the phone and dropping it on the ground.

He crushed it underneath his boot and suddenly he had an armful of his husband. Castiel pressed their lips together, hungrily seeking his touch as their bodies pressed together. Dean sought him out just as desperately, pressing him against the Impala and fisting his hands in his jacket. When they pulled away and looked into each other’s eyes, they just stared for a few minutes. Dean finally broke the silence.

“We just started a war. You sure you’re ready?”

Castiel nodded.

“I have you and that’s all that I need. We can take whatever they throw at us.” He said confidently.

Dean grinned back, that easy smile that Castiel loved so much returning.

“C’mon, we gotta go secure Sam and Jess.” He said, opening the passenger door of the Impala for him.

Cas pulled him in for one more kiss, keeping it short and passionate before drawing away.

“I love you, Dean Winchester.” He whispered, staring into his eyes.

“I love you, Castiel Winchester.” Dean replied.

\----------

Abaddon placed the phone down on the table slowly, trying to keep her anger under control as she reminded herself that she was in a public place. Her eyes flashed up to stare at her dining companion and she lifted her head.

“We’ve got a problem.”

Crowley raised his eyebrows.

“Let me guess, two renegade assassins are out for our heads?” he questioned.

She jerked her head in a nod.

He smirked, folding his napkin on the table and standing.

“Where are you going?” Abaddon demanded.

“I’m going to get my affairs in order, I suggest you do the same.” Crowley said, adjusting his suit jacket.

“Why?”

He let out a laugh.

“Because we’ve signed our death sentences, darling. We are living on… how do you say it?” he considered for a moment. “Ah yes… borrowed time.”

Abaddon stared up at him, her eyes wide as her hands shook slightly.

“The Hunter and the Angel.” Crowley said thoughtfully. “It’s a bit poetic, if you think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! All feedback is welcome and loved!


End file.
